


𝐙𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧 & 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐭

by TrumanFerreira



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, Ahs headcanons, American Horror Story References, F/F, Madison Montgomery - Freeform, Zoe Benson - Freeform, coven - Freeform, emma roberts - Freeform, taissa farmiga - Freeform, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumanFerreira/pseuds/TrumanFerreira





	𝐙𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧 & 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐭

↳ Zoe would find a stray cat walking around their neighborhood, and she couldn’t possibly leave the poor thing wandering by itself, right

↳ So she carries the cat back to the Robichaux’s academy.

↳ When she walks in, all the girls are in awe with the small feline, especially Misty of course.

↳ But the one person who isn’t so keen on cats is Madison, and she makes that very clear when Zoe brings the kitten into their room.

↳ “Zoe, what the hell is that thing? Get it out of here before we all get rabies!”

↳ “Maddie, it doesn’t have rabies..”

↳ “I don’t care, but I’m NOT helping you with that damn cat.”

↳ So she doesn’t, and Zoe is more than willing to take responsibility for the kitten.

↳ Zoe of course is as motherly as possible with the cat, making sure she bathed her, takes her to get checked, and makes sure to feed her

↳ and Madison ignores Zoe and her kitten, making sure to be extra salty whenever the kitty comes near her.

↳ But Zoe butters Madison up and the blonde couldn’t resist

↳ “Can we please please buy her a bed and bowl? Please?”

↳ “.. Fine, but if that thing touches me or comes near me, it’s getting punted.”

↳ Madison takes Zoe and her unnamed kitten to a local pet shop to buy the essentials, and Zoe picks purple everything.

↳ Zoe even sometimes asks Madison to watch after the cat when she’s busy teaching a class

↳ “please? It’s only for an hour, I promise.. I just don’t want her to wander off and fall off the stairs..”

↳ Madison only agrees with a glare of annoyance and a kiss

↳ because of course kisses make everything better, which seems to be true, because after Madison picked up the small kitten and received a little lick, the blonde fell in love with the small creature.

↳ and the one way Madison knows how to show affection is by showering a person in gifts, or in this case, an animal.

↳ When Zoe finishes her class she goes back to check on Madison and the cat, only to find the room filled with dozens of bags filled with tiny outfits and treats.

↳ “Madison?.. what in the world-“

↳ “Her name is Jade now”

↳ and the cat is covered in a bedazzled collar and a bow that’s a little too big for her small body

↳ so even though Madison doesn’t like animals that much, she’ll do anything to see Zoe smile..

↳ and of course for the cat

↳ because Jade is 100% her child


End file.
